A Warrior's Heart
by Mayaku5
Summary: This is a retelling of the Dragon Ball Z universe, where in Kakarot never reaches Earth as a baby, but instead is found and raised by Frieza as his own son. As he grows into a fierce and powerful Saiyan warrior alongside his brother Raditz and the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, he struggles with his decisions as a merciless killer while toiling with the purity within his warrior's heart.


**Chapter 1**

No sun in that solar system shone as bright as the hell unleashed on Planet Vegeta that day. The heat itself managed to penetrate the very hull of Lord Frieza's spaceship, almost cooking alive the soldiers and officers on board. A bright glow of a devil's fury screamed it's orange hue among those who witnessed the merciless massacre, it's rage drowning out the dark, black vastness of space. The screams of the Saiyan warriors were apparent once the Lord's death ball had confronted them, but they were quickly deafened through the vacuum of space until all that could be heard was the planet crumbling under the might of the massive energy ripping through it. Within a matter of minutes, a genocide was realized and a planet was wiped from the midst of the universe. There was no one left to shed tears that day, unless you counted the tears of enjoyment from Lord Frieza.

"Attention! Captain on deck!", declared one of the crewmen on the ship's bridge.

The doors slid closed behind Dodoria as he entered onto the ship's bridge. The hulk of a man waddled forward onto an observation deck of the ship's bridge to study the destructive aftermath of Lord Frieza's brutality. The pinkish horned alien placed his thick hands on the railing of the deck for support. The hellish glow of the fiery explosion was still radiating for what seemed like an eternity after the initial impact. The railing trembled violently under his grasp from the force of the planet's destruction, the ship still shaking underneath his thick boots. It took several minutes for the aftershock to pass and the blazing heat to dissipate. As the blinding light faded and the crew's eyes began to adjust to the darkness of space, only rubble and chunks of rock were left of Planet Vegeta. Even after the reverberations from the explosion, the ship continued to shake and rock back and forth as debris struck it's hull.

"Captain, the planet has been completely destroyed." informed an officer below Dodoria's view.

"Yes, I can see that. Has Lord Frieza returned to the ship yet?" Dodoria asked.

"No, sire. The Lord is still outside of the ship." the officer responded hesitantly.

"Inform me immediately when he does. It's unsafe to keep the ship here any longer than need be." Dodoria commanded as a rock collided with a loud thud against the ship's hull.

"Of course, Captain." the officer bowed.

Dodoria shot a quick and stern glance down at the officer on the floor below him. The strange alien shuddered nervously at Dodoria's stare, and quickly returned back to it's duties with a cowardly moan. It was still hard for Dodoria to believe what he had just witnessed. He had experienced the mercy of Frieza several times before, but this felt different. This was an act of passionate ferocity he had rarely seen from the Lord. Dodoria stared out, lost in thought, at the deep empty void where the massive planet had once been. He thought about all of the powerful warriors that had once lived there, enjoying their lives and going about their day to day; and then to have their souls silenced at the hands of his immortal master, Lord Frieza, within a blink of an eye. The brilliant slaughter of an entire race of filthy apes displayed in all of Frieza's glorious mighty force; it brought a cruel smile to Dodoria's face. His daydreaming was abruptly interrupted from a lower ranking crew member approaching him. He snapped his attention from the dead space and onto the foreign alien, taking notice of the alien's worried stance.

"Um, sire. We're getting a...a... strange signal farther out into the system. At first, I thought... it was an error due t-to the electrical disturbances of the explosion, b-but... since the explosion has died down, the signal still c-continues." the alien stuttered.

A look of irritation overcame Dodoria.

"What do I care about strange signals? Come to me when you have something more important." Dodoria said dismissively.

The crewman continued to persist.

"But, captain, the scanner reads that the signal's source is a Saiyan space pod. It's fleeing the solar system!" the alien exclaimed.

"A Saiyan space pod?" Dodoria asked shockingly.

"Y-Yes, Captain." the alien flinches and then directs Dodoria to the scanner's display.

"You see, here. The Space pod's trajectory shows that it left Planet Vegeta moments before it's destruction. It's destined to arrive on planet 4032-Green-877, or also known as Earth, located in the North Quadrant." the alien confirmed.

"Any signs of life?" Dodoria questioned.

"One Saiyan child, sire."

"A child?" surprised Dodoria.

The alien nodded and then activated an on-board camera feed of the space pod's interior, displaying the Saiyan infant sleeping within. Dodoria studied the child intently, becoming hesitant on how to play out the situation. Dodoria remained fixated on the child for quite some time, sizing up the creature's power. The Saiyan child looked fat and plump, nothing more than a helpless baby. The solution was obvious, but no measure could yet be taken without the proper approval, and yet Dodoria felt it too much of an effort to put forth over a single infant. Lord Frieza had already been falling behind the day's schedule, and this needless attempt to pursue an infant Saiyan would only set him back further. Almost immediately though, Dodoria was once again interrupted by a communique incoming from within the ship itself by a fellow soldier. A picture in picture display of yet another different foreign alien appeared on screen over the Saiyan space pod's camera feed.

"Dodoria, sir. Lord Frieza has returned to the ship and has requested your presence in his quarters."

Dodoria confirmed anxiously and began walking towards the bridge's exit when he was stopped by the crewman.

"Sir! What about the space pod? Surely, you'll inform Lord Frieza?" the alien wondered.

"Worry about your job, and I'll worry about mine." Dodoria replied with bitterness in his tone.

The alien retreated back towards his station and left the captain to his duties.

As Dodoria departed from the bridge and proceeded towards Frieza's chambers, he contemplated on the proper way to address the situation to his lordship. He had considered the idea of not telling Frieza at all about the rogue Saiyan space pod, seeing it as little importance to dwell much thought on the weak infant on board, but Dodoria also feared the concept of facing Frieza's wrath in the off chance that Frieza would find out about it without having received any prior knowledge of it's existence. The child posed no threat to them yet, and it only seemed fool hardy to do anything about it. After all, practically every Saiyan had just been exterminated with the exception of Prince Vegeta and a few others, so what harm would another helpless infant bring to the mighty Lord Frieza? In fact, Planet Earth was so far away in the outer reaches of the galaxy, that even if the Saiyan were to live out it's life, it would grow up knowing nothing about it's race or it's people and become completely detached from it's warrior's heritage. Most likely, the Saiyan will grow into the Giant Ape and destroy the planet's inhabitants, leaving the planet free for occupation by Frieza. If by the slightest of chances Lord Frieza ever decided to take the planet back and the Saiyan decided to rebel against him, Lord Frieza would annihilate the weakling without hesitation then, all the while claiming the barren planet as his reward. Perhaps it would be best to leave the Saiyan be and continue on schedule. Then again, Lord Frieza must know...

The door leading into Frieza's chamber slid up with a sharp hiss, revealing those waiting inside. Zarbon turned his head towards the intrusion to greet Dodoria with a stern glare, keeping his arms folded across his chest. Zarbon was more beauty than brawn, taking prowess in his good looks. A fair and green skin toned alien with long flowing green hair, he served as Lord Frieza's right hand man and primary protector. Further across the room from Zarbon stood Frieza, gazing out of his chamber window at the asteroid field that was once Planet Vegeta. His back remained turned towards Dodoria as he entered into the room, all while casually sipping from his wine glass. The lord was miniscule in stature, but rumored to be that way only to conserve his massive reservoir of power within himself. By height, Lord Frieza could only come up to Dodoria's mid-section, but even the mere thought of such a thing was forbidden.

"Dodoria is here, my lord." Zarbon informed Frieza.

"Ah, welcome Dodoria. Please come in and partake of this wonderful celebration. I was just about to commend a toast to King Vegeta and his mighty race of Saiyan Warriors." Frieza smiled wickedly as he raised his glass towards the rubble of Planet Vegeta outside of his view port to space.

"We have some matters to discuss, my lord." Dodoria responded as he approached Frieza and knelt respectfully.

"Always straight to business, this one. Life is too precious to not stop and relish in it's small victories, Dodoria." Frieza mentioned with a slight irk in his demeanor.

"Forgive me, my lord." Dodoria apologized intently as he rose back to his feet.

Frieza placed his wine down on the table beside him and turned away from his view of space to confront Dodoria. He walked ever so slowly towards the tubby pink mass with intimidation, the fierce tyrant's arms folded behind him. Even in despite of his short stature, Frieza exhumed a specific fear into his men due to his enormous and bottomless power. Dodoria clammed up quickly when Frieza approached him, causing a cold sweat to collect on his forehead. Dodoria needed to choose his words wisely, for neither he was immune to Frieza's wrath.

"So, what is so important that it must interrupt my celebration, Dodoria?" Lord Frieza inquired.

"Uh... My lord, we must make haste from the area. The ship has taken substantial damage from the planet's explosion. If we remain here any longer, we risk a hull breach from the planet's debris." Dodoria said with a choked voice.

A displeased frown found it's place on Frieza's face. A subtle grumble pierced through Frieza's pursed lips, giving voice to his displeasure. After a brief glare which felt like an eternity to Dodoria, Lord Frieza returned to his view of former Planet Vegeta's destruction outside of his window. Frieza's chambers grew quiet quite quickly, only to be rudely and ironically interrupted by a small rock from the destroyed planet colliding into the window with a small thud, almost directly in Frieza's face.

"Fine, you may have a point. As wonderful as it is to view the obliteration of the monkey race, I still need a ship. We'll continue on schedule immediately. Inform the crew to set coordinates for our next destination. You are dismissed, Dodoria."

Dodoria hesitated briefly, but ultimately decided to head towards the door leading back out of Lord Frieza's quarters. Perhaps it was wise not to inform the Lord while in his current mood about the rogue Saiyan space pod, but Dodoria's gut twisted at the thought of not informing Frieza of it's existence. A queer and strange feeling kept pulling at Dodoria, and eventually he caved in. The pink alien stopped in his tracks and turned back towards Frieza.

"My Lord, there is another matter." Dodoria mumbled quietly.

Frieza tilted his attention towards the soft and timid voice echoing from the cowardly alien behind him.

"What is it, Dodoria? Speak up." Zarbon demanded sternly.

"We have detected a rogue Saiyan space pod leaving the solar system. It must have escaped shortly before the explosion and went undetected through the explosion's electrical interference." Dodoria claimed.

Zarbon took issue with Dodoria immediately.

"What? You fool! Don't you think you should have brought that to our attention sooner?" scolded Zarbon.

"I was going to, that's why I just brought it up!" Dodoria lashed out bitterly.

"You idiot! Do you know what kind of mess that would bring us later if we let a Saiyan escape? What if it had been King Vegeta on that space pod?" Zarbon declared.

"Don't be stupid, Zarbon. Lord Frieza killed Vegeta, and the little prince is far from any knowledge of what's happened. Besides, it's just a Saiyan child... it's no threat to us." Dodoria boasted.

"A child, you say?" interjected Lord Frieza curiously.

The evil tyrant turned his attention back towards the arguing henchmen behind him. The two paused immediately from Lord Frieza's response. Awkwardly, Dodoria found the courage to address his lordship.

"Y-Yes, my lord. A Saiyan infant." Dodoria uncomfortably confirmed.

Zarbon, not feeling the least bit pleased at this blunder, advised his lordship on how to proceed.

"Lord Frieza, it is not wise to let this Saiyan escape. I say we kill it, and be rid of this immediately." offered the green and fair elite.

"Lord Frieza is behind schedule as it is. We simply don't have time to chase down a solitary infant." Dodoria countered.

"So you wish to let the little beast escape? How much of a fool have you become, Dodoria?" insulted Zarbon.

"Call me a fool one more time, Zarbon, and I'll show you." Dodoria spat back stupidly.

"Enough, you two." The tyrant finally spoke.

Frieza, being ever so scheming and mischievous, approached Dodoria slowly, his arms still folded behind him elegantly. Both Dodoria and Zarbon froze in fear at their Lord's command. Dodoria half expected a stern look of anger from Frieza, but instead was greeted by a peculiar and giddy smirk.

"Zarbon is right, this is a matter that needs resolved. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Dodoria. I hope that was your plan to begin with." Lord Frieza grinned ironically.

"A-Absolutely, my Lord!" Dodoria stumbled to bow his head humbly towards his master.

"Now go, inform the crew to set an intercept course for the Saiyan pod. I want us on our way immediately. Also, send our condolences to our young Prince for the loss of his father and his people. I'm sure he'll be devastated to learn the news of the asteroid that has destroyed his home. Then, I want any and all evidence of our presence here to be expunged. Prince Vegeta and any other Saiyan with him must never learn of the truth. Understood, Dodoria?"

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Dodoria saluted and exited Frieza's quarters with haste.

The doors to Frieza's quarters closed swiftly after Dodoria's exit, leaving behind Zarbon and Frieza. The tyrant gave a soft chuckle before turning his attention towards his levitating throne.

"Wise decision, master Frieza. Leaving the Saiyan alive could have dire consequences in the future. A swift death is all it could hope to deserve." Zarbon commended his lordship.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill it, Zarbon." Frieza replied as he jumped into his hovering throne.

Zarbon could only look on with a surprised confusion. "What do you mean, my Lord?"

Frieza hovered over to the door to his chambers, yet the doors remained closed to their conversation, the lord's tail curling with delight.

"I intend to raise the Saiyan as my own." The alien smiled wickedly.

Zarbon jumped in defiance at the Lord's outlandish decision.

"My lord, is that wise? It's a Saiyan beast, they're notorious for becoming unruly. What if it decides to disobey?" Zarbon interjected.

"Then I will kill it. Trust me, Zarbon, I can be an exceptional parent. Besides, I need a Saiyan close to me, an impressionable child that I can instill my morals into. One who looks to me like a father, and will follow my every command. Vegeta has too much of his own father in him, any attempts to control him will eventually unravel and he will turn on us. You can't trust these Saiyans, especially a prince. Yet, if I were to have my own, completely built from the ground up to be loyal to me, then the threat Vegeta imposes will be futile." Lord Frieza explained to Zarbon.

Frieza inched closer to the doors, allowing him passage as they opened for him. Then he once again paused to return a stern glare over his shoulder to Zarbon.

"And I will forget this outburst of defiance from you this time, Zarbon. Remember this respite of mercy, for I will not allow it again." Frieza spoke with bitterness in his voice.

Zarbon swallowed his throat in realization of his careless mistake. He was familiar of the consequences that such defiance carried with it, and he was white with fear at the near death encounter he had luckily avoided.

"Y-yes, my lord." Zarbon stuttered as he bowed his head in shame.

A smile returned to Lord Frieza from Zarbon's humility.

"Come, Zarbon. Let us meet with the new member of our family." Frieza commanded.

Zarbon nodded in agreement and followed his master to the docking bay that was scheduled to receive the Saiyan space pod. The loyal crewmen bowed to their excellency with the utmost honor as Frieza and Zarbon entered. By the time Frieza arrived, the ship had already intercepted the Saiyan infant and the engineers were in the process of pulling the pod into the ship's hold. Frieza's eyes widened with excitement as the Saiyan pod was brought into view.

"My lord," an engineer spoke from a control panel, "Life signs are stable, and we should have complete containment of the vessel in twenty seconds."

Frieza hovered over the balcony's railing and down towards the approaching Saiyan space pod. Zarbon motioned for a second at his lordship's abrupt approach at the open air lock into space, but his attempt was fruitless, so he followed suit via the balcony's stairs down to the docking bay. The interior lights of the docking station reflected with a brilliant shine off of the hull of the Saiyan space pod as it slowly entered. The view port of the space pod was welcomed warmly by lord Frieza's wicked grin reflecting off of it's surface. Shortly after the Saiyan space pod had come to a complete stop, the giant steel doors to the air lock slammed shut and re-stabilized the environment within the docking station. Several engineers rushed over to the space pod to service it. Within seconds, the cockpit door of the space pod rose open with a sharp hiss and a blanket of smoke to reveal a tiny Saiyan infant sleeping within.

"My lord, the Saiyan's vitals are stable. It should awaken from it's suspended animation at any moment." the Chief Engineer informed Frieza.

"What is the Saiyan's name?" Frieza inquired.

"From the space pod's computer diagnostics, we have determined it to be a male Saiyan infant by the name of Kakarot. It's parents are Bardock and Gine, along with a brother named Raditz, who is currently still alive on planet Shikk with Prince Vegeta." The Chief Engineer answered Frieza.

Frieza laughed cruelly at the results.

"How ironic that Bardock's last bastion of hope would end up in the hands of the one he rose up against."

Suddenly, the infant stretched it's little arms forward and rubbed it's eyes while releasing a tired yawn. His tail wiggled back and forth as he sprang to life. When Kakarot's eyes had finally opened, Frieza's smile was there to greet him.

"Welcome to the family, my son." Frieza said with a grin.


End file.
